


Драбблы по C.A.T.

by Malahit



Category: C.A.T. - Confidential Assassination Troop
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по фандому C.A.T. - Confidential Assassination Troop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game will never over

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг первого драббла: подразумевается Алвас/Богасимов

Рождение, старение, смерть. И так день за днём. Как это невыносимо скучно! Чертов Бог, сделавший даже лучших в конечном счёте бесполезными. Чертовы людишки, довольные таким раскладом. Но я не собираюсь с этим мириться. Ведь правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать, не так ли? Я преступлю закон бытия. И тогда... Мы с тобой будем играть _очень_ долго, Богасимов.


	2. Ожидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бо Цзуи/Кэт  
> От автора: сложно судить о похожести/непохожести Цзуи и мальчика из сна (ввиду специфической рисовки), да и не думаю, что там всё так запутано, так что это можно считать кроссовером с MPD: клонируем и пересаживаем личности) Просто меня зацепила эта вставка.

Она снова просыпается в холодном поту. Он знает, что ей снится. Он сам видит это каждую ночь. С той лишь разницей, что для него это не кошмар из прошлого, а воспоминание о единственном человеке, с которым довелось тогда общаться. Пусть и весьма специфическим образом. Раньше он даже был не против таких "отношений", но если она так ненавидит прошлое... Что ж, можно начать по-другому. Он подождёт, пока она сама не решится. Он умеет ждать: в этом вся его жизнь.


	3. Маленькая бытовая зарисовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Алвас, Богасимов

Они явно перебрали. И совесть, очевидно, тоже была пьяна, так как добродушно простила эту вопиющую безалаберность. Как и помойку, в которую превратилась скамейка на ни много ни мало главной площади России.

\- Что за дерьмовая несправедливость, - ворчал Алвас, почти повиснув на собутыльнике. - Почему эти чёртовы русские... ох, чёрт... умудряются стоять на ногах, даже напившись в хлам.

\- Не висни на мне, придурок, - заплетающимся языком отвечал Богасимов, - иначе чёртов русский рискует стать чёртовым американцем.

Никогда ещё дорога до гостиницы не была такой долгой и извилистой.


	4. Круг второй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гурин/Богасимов, ангст

Грохот захлопнувшейся двери.

Вдох-выдох. Вмятина на стене невольно притягивает взгляд.

Гурин спокоен даже во время боя, так какого он вспылил сейчас? Что в Богасимове заставляет его так беситься? Он не знает, как относиться к этому человеку, не может разобраться в гуще ненужных солдату чувств. Почтение и уважение к старшему по званию - это нормально, это вбивалось с детства. Доля пренебрежения к штабному тоже вполне понятна для того, кто кидается в бой при первой возможности. А остальное... Восхищение? Впрочем, это ещё приемлемо: Богасимов всё-таки полковником не родился, а уж обвести вокруг пальца ЦРУ тем более не каждый сможет. Злость? Тоже закономерно, после всего, что тот наговорил. Но вот откуда взялась обида? Глупая детская обида, будто он долго-долго добивался внимания, а ему вместо похвалы за сделанную работу влепили затрещину и отвернулись. И, наконец, оставалось что-то мутное, животное, вылезающее из-под всего этого, когда ярость почти сметает самоконтроль. Хочется разорвать, уничтожить источник раздражения, хочется... Это неприемлемо. Солдату не нужны эмоции, только холодный расчет. И Гурин знал, как с этим бороться. Надежный и привычный способ. Вот только в последствия его только что снова ткнули носом. И это бесило. До зубовного скрежета, до зуда в кулаках, до...

Черт, да когда же его отправят на задание?!


	5. Компромисс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цзуи/Кэт, романс

Их более чем устраивало собственное положение. У неё были крыша над головой, деньги, не пахнущие кровью, и тот, кто мог о ней позаботиться. У него - нескучные будни, красивая натурщица и та, о ком можно позаботиться. И главное - у них было то, ради чего стоит не только убивать, но и оставаться в живых.


	6. Привет из прошлого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кэт, Цзуи, ангст

Они, как обычно, прогуливались по набережной. Прохожие спешили по своим делам, изредка окидывая взглядом неспешно шагающую парочку. Кэт и Цзуи просто наслаждались близостью друг друга, наблюдая за жизнью города, и иногда перебрасывались комментариями в адрес особо экстравагантных типов. Очередной прохожий окинул их изучающим взглядом. Секунда, и Кэт с рыком рванулась в его сторону. Желание уничтожить эту равнодушную маску было непреодолимо. Царапать, бить, раздирать кожу в лохмотья, не останавливаясь, пока лицо не превратится в месиво, а длинные светлые волосы не перепачкаются в грязи и крови.

Прохожего спас Цзуи, вовремя перехвативший Кэт. Равнодушно-изучающий взгляд сменился испуганным, и парень поспешил убраться подальше от агрессивной парочки. Кэт тут же успокоилась.

\- Ты чего? - удивленно и немного нервно спросил Цзуи.

\- Не знаю, - неуверенно выдавила девушка. - Просто вдруг очень сильно захотелось убить.


	7. Галстук

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богасимов, Алвас

\- И что это значит?

Богасимов осуждающе посмотрел на Алваса. Строгий деловой костюм свидетельствовал о том, что вчерашняя получасовая лекция не прошла даром, но расстегнутый ворот рубашки определенно не соответствовал должности начальника штаба.

\- Сегодня важное совещание, - с нажимом продолжил он. - Неужели в твоем гардеробе нет ни одного галстука?

\- Упаси бог, - скривился Глен. - Мне хватило этой удавки в университете.

\- Ну нет, - уперся Богасимов. - От сегодняшнего совещания зависит слишком многое.

И снял собственный галстук.


	8. Гитара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алвас, Богасимов

\- Красиво.

\- Да? Просто перебор.

\- Научишь?

\- Не сказал бы, что я сам особо хорошо играю... Держи.

Богасимов передает Алвасу гитару и показывает несколько аккордов.

\- Слишком хорошо для первой попытки.

\- Хотел когда-то научиться, но было столько всего более интересного.

\- А сейчас - нет?

\- Сейчас вообще все по-другому.


	9. Ум, честь и совесть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богасимов, упоминание Алваса

Богасимов дописал отчет и приложил к нему материалы по SFP. Как там было: ум, честь и совесть..? С умом выкрутился из ситуации, сохранив честь офицера. А вот от совести он бы, пожалуй, избавился: грызет она немилосердно.


	10. Дыхание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богасимов, Алвас

Сосредоточиться. Контролировать движения. Выровнять дыхание.

Выпад, поворот, удар, блок.

Просчитывать движения противника. Держать скорость. Выровнять дыхание.

Поворот, удар, блок.

Следить за противником. Сдерживать эмоции. Выровнять дыхание.

Выровнять дыхание. Да выровнять же! Черт!

Встреча лица с татами неприятна, а Алвас тяжелый.

\- Один-один, - выдох. - Ещё раз?


	11. Стриптиз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алвас, Богасимов

\- Ну, и куда ты меня привел? - удивленно спросил Богасимов.

\- Я привел тебя в стриптиз-бар, - насмешливо ответил Алвас. - У вас там о таком небось и не помышляют.

\- Неужели? А я-то думал, это показательные выступления больных анорексией. Что ж вы своих баб-то совсем не кормите?

\- Ну знаешь! Не нравится - мужской стриптиз в соседнем помещении!

\- Пф-ф... Мужской я и сам изобразить могу.

\- Ловлю на слове.


	12. Революция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богасимов, Алвас

\- Ну, и как это называется? - буркнул Алвас, прижимая платок к разбитому носу.

\- Можешь называть это революцией, - невнятно ответил Богасимов, проверяя на прочность шатающийся зуб.

\- Ты, часом, головой не сильно приложился?

\- А что? Один выпускает пар, другой отбивается, одновременно пытаясь еще и наподдать в отместку, а потом никто не знает, что со всем этим делать - форменная революция. И болит зверски.


	13. Десерт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алвас, Богасимов

Когда Алвас, наконец, соблаговолил заняться документами, время подходило к новогодним праздникам. Голос Богасимова, вот уже несколько минут зачитывавшего список документов, ожидающих молодого начальника штаба, становился все ехиднее.

\- ... отчет за декабрь, прошение об увеличении бюджета и на десерт - годовой отчет по всей проделанной работе.

Ответом ему были только сдавленный стон и стук лба о столешницу.

\- Так и быть, - усмехнулся Богасимов, - десерт я оставлю себе.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Superpower  
> Ascendancy from dust  
> Superpower  
> The power you can trust
> 
> (Ева, номинально Алвас)

Они не заметили, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Когда потери из допустимо больших стали критическими, когда их информация перестала быть актуальной, когда они потеряли контроль над ситуацией окончательно. Пытаясь побыстрее уладить проблему, они не скупились на ресурсы, когда недоставало свободных, перебрасывали из других областей. Но направленные по следу Алваса люди исчезали, как только выходили из сферы влияния США. Спохватились не сразу и, как оказалось, поздно. Все подробности об экспериментах начальника ЦРУ, не засвеченные в официальных отчетах, исчезли из документов, кое-каких свидетелей не досчитались, равно как и весомой части оборудования и файлов, относящихся к так называемому проекту Bees. Повторные допросы секретаря Алваса не дали ничего нового, и ее по-прежнему держали под домашним арестом. Начальство в панике хваталось за голову.

Ева наслаждалась спокойной жизнью, насколько она может быть спокойной под арестом. Мягкий диван, хорошая книга и любимый кофе – что может быть лучше. Все, что она могла, она уже сделала, дальше колесо раскрутится и без нее. Все нужные рычаги нажаты, заранее отлаженный механизм приведен в действие, а ей осталось лишь ждать и отвечать на вопросы. Впрочем, с ней не особо возились: своей причастности она не отрицала, а подробности… Что может знать обычный секретарь, ни бельмеса не смыслящий в данной научной области? Что вообще может обычный секретарь? А бывший оперативник? И пусть она не стала для Алваса самым близким человеком, сейчас она могла сделать для него больше, чем кто бы то ни было – дать завершить начатое.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Мы живем в городе братской любви,  
> Нас помнят, пока мы не платим за свет.
> 
> (Цзуи, Кэт)

После всей этой заварухи со спецслужбами Цзуи и Кэт некоторое время отсиживались по знакомым. В подполье, так сказать. Скорее всего, их все еще искали, и хорошо бы было свалить куда-нибудь подальше, но им до чертиков надоели эти кошки-мышки. Хотелось пожить, наконец, обычной жизнью.

Новые имена и поддельные документы – не проблема для большого города и хороших связей. Он заканчивает медицинский по специальности «Хирургия» и по-прежнему продает свои картины. Она учится на ветеринара, подрабатывает все там же официанткой и разводит кошек. Как сказал хозяин кафе – то еще жук – если хотите хорошо спрятаться, станьте обычными законопослушными гражданами какого-нибудь мегаполиса. А национальность – мало ли в Москве иностранцев.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Проводи меня, останется не больше, но и не меньше, чем звук.  
> А звук – все то же, что нить, и я по-прежнему друг.
> 
> (Алвас, Богасимов)

Если Алвас и не знал, кто такой Богасимов, с самого начала, то, определенно, догадался потом. Потому и не убил – все было просчитано и на этот случай. То ли они действительно стали друзьями, то ли еще что.

Если Богасимов и не был уверен в провале операции по захвату Алваса, то, определенно, об этом догадывался. Потому и не расстроился – все было просчитано и на этот случай. То ли они все еще оставались друзьями, то ли еще что.

А может быть, все дело в той простенькой привязчивой мелодии, которой он сам научил американца и которую тот помнил до сих пор.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> People are strange  
> When you are stranger  
> Faces look ugly  
> When you alone
> 
> (Хао Лун, номинально Хао Фэн)

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Хао Лун остался по-настоящему один. Раньше рядом была сестра, еще раньше – друзья и семья. Но с семьей он не виделся вот уже несколько лет, друзьями на такой работе особенно-то и не обзаведешься, а немногочисленных выживших старых давно раскидало по разным уголкам мира. И сестра теперь на грани жизни и смерти, и неизвестно, очнется ли она когда-нибудь. Он настолько привык к ее присутствию. Что теперь еле успевал одернуть себя, чтобы не обернуться и не высказать мысли вслух посреди улицы. Он настолько привык к поддержке и теплу родного человека рядом, что теперь ему казалось, будто прохожие косятся на него угрюмо и неодобрительно, словно он одет неподобающе случаю. Он настолько до дрожи боится, что так останется навсегда, что даже чужой счастливый смех звучит фальшиво и насмешливо.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Why do we act like machine?  
> Metal machine music.
> 
> (POV Гурина)

Я знал, куда шел, с самого начала. Знал, что лезу в огромный механизм, где мне придется стать не больше, чем деталью, бездумной и бессловесной. Но это было так престижно и патриотично, что идеалист, выросший в семье военных, не смог устоять. Но на деле все оказалось куда хуже, чем представлялось, и тогда я решил, что раз я должен быть деталью, то хочу быть главной. Ну, или хотя бы незаменимой. Ну, или хотя бы одной из них. А потом я так привык к лязгу и скрипу этой военной машины, что перестал навещать семью, – тишина на гражданке давила и мешала спать. Чем громче лязг, тем приятнее жизнь. Участие в правительственном эксперименте добавило в нее новых звуков, и первое задание с новой командой было более чем интересным. А теперь от тишины камеры снова начинала раскалываться голова: без работы деталь ржавеет.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Once look inside  
> You turn faceless  
> You became part of the vortex.
> 
> (Кэт, Хао Лун)

Они все оказались лишь щепками в водовороте политических игр. И эти русские, которым не повезло встать у Кэт на пути, и американцы, и китайцы – все они под каблуком у собственных правительств. Да и сами правительства, наверное, уже тоже затянула эта стихия. Кэт и сама слишком долго беспомощно барахталась там же, и, наверное, на этом бы ее недолгая жизнь и закончилась, если бы не встреча с Цзуи.

Но сейчас, глядя на Хао Луна, она поняла, как была наивна, полагая, что сумела вырваться, отвертеться, спрятаться. Ей еще не раз предстоит проверить, может ли щепка быть сильнее водоворота.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Don’t eat your own heart  
> ‘cause you can never win
> 
> (Богасимов, версия воспитания будущего полковника номер раз)

«Что бы ни случилось в твоей жизни, ты должен всегда оставаться человеком», - говорил Богасимову отец. И он с упоением внимал наставлениям уважаемого в обществе человека. Офицера и гражданина. Он хотел быть таким же. И он старался. И у него даже получалось, до тех пор, пока фразы «служить на благо отечества» и «всегда оставаться человеком» не стали противоречить друг другу. Тогда Богасимов нашел свой выход из этого тупика. И теперь он сам курировал проект Bees, куда были внесены все разработки давно почившего Алваса. Он выполнил свой долг перед родиной и остался человеком. По крайней мере в той степени, чтобы заткнуть собственную совесть.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Как же меня достали твари, играющие на дудках.
> 
> (Цзуи, номинально Кэт и Хао Лун, к появлению снайпера)

Цель в перекрестье прицела. Выстрел.

_Как же Цзуи ненавидит тех тварей, что играют чужими судьбами. Впрочем, тех, кто идет у них на поводу, он ненавидит еще больше._

Следующая цель. Выстрел.

_Он сам когда-то был ведомым. И себя прошлого он тоже ненавидит. Поэтому старается не вспоминать те дни и только отшучивается на осторожные вопросы Кэт._

Светлые волосы мелькают в прицеле. Палец на мгновение замирает на спусковом крючке.

_Кэт тоже была чьей-то марионеткой. И она пытается обрезать все нитки, за которые ее дергали. Но если она не справится…_

Еще одна цель. Выстрел.

_И их новый… союзник? враг? – потом разберутся – он тоже хочет обрезать свои нити. И, похоже, метит в кукловоды. Но если он попробует использовать их…_

Пальто, шляпа, длинные волосы, собранные в хвост. Палец любовно поглаживает спусковой крючок.

_Но пока это странное сотрудничество им выгодно, Цзуи не будет торопиться._

Последняя цель. Выстрел.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> И день за днем сигареты и кофе.  
> Мы никогда не умрем – обещанья мой профиль,  
> Я устал вскрывать чужие конверты.  
> Сигареты и кофе, кофе и сигареты.
> 
> (Богасимов, Алвас)

Диктор в телевизоре вещает давно всем осточертевшие сводки криминальных новостей. Пепельница ощетинилась окурками.

\- Знаешь, когда я думаю о смерти, становится так обидно. Она, как назло, чаще забирает самых лучших. Гораздо чаще. Ха, и в такие моменты я хочу жить вечно, - когда Алвас пьян, его тянет на философские разговоры.

\- Ну, и занялся бы изобретением лекарства от смерти, - смеется Богасимов. Он скорее устал, чем опьянел, и рядом с философствующим Гленом его клонит ко сну.

\- Эй, я серьезно!

\- Ага, я тоже.

***  
На экране компьютера открыты давно осточертевшие документы. Пепельница переполнена, а кофейные чашки грозят свалиться со стола, изгваздав пол. Когда Алвас мертв, его ни на что не тянет. Богасимов совершенно трезв и зверски устал, и ему до рези в глазах хочется заснуть под чьи-нибудь философские измышления.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> When I look in the mirror  
> All that I see  
> A zoo animal that want to be free
> 
> (Алвас)

Пережидая очередной приступ кашля, Алвас судорожно вцепляется рукой в край раковины, чтобы удержать равновесие. Затем с отвращением сплевывает, включает воду и поднимает голову. Из зеркала на него пялится уже привычное существо с окровавленным ртом, спутанными волосами и полубезумным взглядом. Если это умыть и расчесать, оно, наверное, даже будет похоже на человека. Впрочем, человеческого в нем осталось лишь обрывки воспоминаний и все реже возвращающийся разум. Кажется, он на собственном опыте доказал, что человек – это животное. И что самое противное, инстинкт самосохранения у этого зверя явно на высоте: как ни хотелось Глену в минуты просветления вытащить пистолет и разом закончить весь этот фарс, он отступал в последний момент. Алвас хотел уйти судьей, теперь он хочет умереть хотя бы человеком.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Soul cries – cries elevate  
> Elevate mind – mind escapes  
> Escapes hate – hate you  
> You fall – fall hard  
> Hard up!
> 
> (Богасимов, Алоев, версия становления полковника номер два)

Когда Алоев впервые увидел Богасимова, то не обратил на него особого внимания: пацан и пацан, каких толпы – ничего стоящего. Когда потом они случайно разговорились, он разозлился: с такими мозгами и так по-идиотски разбазаривать свою жизнь. Талантливый и деятельный, подполковник Алоев не выносил лентяев и раздолбаев и, найдя такой ценный кадр, не мог допустить, чтобы тот продолжал зарывать свои таланты. Повозиться пришлось изрядно: перевоспитание трудных подростков – задача не из легких. Но результатом он был более чем доволен, ведь, когда он достигнет вершины, ему будет на кого опираться.

Богасимов был благодарен Алоеву. Он был готов поддерживать умного и амбициозного наставника сколько потребуется, ведь тот вытащил его из того болота, куда он влез по самые уши. Если бы не Алоев, был бы Богасимов сейчас каким-нибудь инженером среднего пошиба или еще хуже – бухгалтером, если бы вообще не спился. Да, он был благодарен за то, что его почти за уши тянули наверх. Но в последнее время Алоев и сам начал сдавать позиции, расслабился в генеральском кресле, забыл, что мир не стоит на месте. И это все меньше устраивало Богасимова, ведь он оказался настоящим учеником своего наставника.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Вены дорог, дороги вен  
> Машинкой размажет по кирпичности стен,  
> Обломки империй, элементы систем,  
> И тот, кто был всем, тот станет ничем.
> 
> (POV Алваса)

Стихийные бедствия, войны, болезни – все это создал Он. Создал за какие-то семь дней и уже не одно тысячелетие развлекается за наш счет. Развлекается, глядя на то, как развивается Его детище, как строятся и рушатся империи, как мы лезем из кожи, чтобы за свою короткую жизнь успеть оставить след в истории, да пожирнее. Глядя на то, как мы корчимся, сомневаемся, что-то пытаемся доказать, но все равно верим в Него и поклоняемся. Но я обыграю Его. Я заставлю Его увидеть, как разрушится созданная Им система мироздания, как Его детище разметает по вселенной, словно куски мусора. И тогда Он станет ничем, потому что не останется тех, кто мог бы в Него верить и поклоняться.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Girls and boys  
> Guns and noise  
> Beat by beat  
> Be the best that you can be.
> 
> (номинально - все, к эпизоду в поезде)

Больше всего это было похоже на помесь испытания и соревнования. Конечно же, негласных - какой идиот заявит об этом во всеуслышание. Нет, они даже подчистят за собой, чтобы свидетелей не осталось. А так – вполне себе мини-турнир между тремя государствами. Ну, а то, что ставкой в каждом раунде являются человеческие жизни – так это только стимулирует бойцов. Проиграл – значит, неудачный образец, выиграл – можешь идти дальше. И можно не волноваться о предвзятости судей или о том, что твой результат не заметят за чьим-то рекордом: обо всем будет доложено, все отметят в характеристиках. Все, что требуется от тебя, - сцепить зубы и быть лучшим, неудачники не нужны никому.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Sweet dreams are made of this  
> Who I am to disagree?  
> Travel the world and 7 seas  
> Everybody’s looking for something.
> 
> (Богасимов, Кэт, Цзуи)

Богасимов сидел в небольшой кофейне и смотрел в окно. Сигарета дымилась в пепельнице, чашка с кофе почти опустела, но мужчина был полностью поглощен собственными мыслями.

Люди. Такие, казалось бы, понятные и предсказуемые, но иногда выкидывающие такие фортели, что голова идет кругом. За ними никогда не скучно наблюдать, если знать, на что обращать внимание. Вот молодая пара: девушка в отнюдь не красящем ее слишком открытом наряде с капризным выражением лица что-то быстро говорит чуть сутулящемуся невзрачному парню, тот вздыхает, кивает, и они идут дальше – сразу видно, кто из них лидер, и вряд ли их отношения продлятся долго. Вот компания молодежи: судя по немного придурковато-веселому виду, они собираются изрядно напиться. А вот… а это уже интересно!

Девушка с забранными заколкой светлыми волосами – ее лицо не узнать не возможно: слишком сильно впечаталось в память все, что связано с Алвасом. Рядом с ней молодой китаец в ничем не примечательной одежде и бандане, но с цепким взглядом. Он паясничает, она улыбается, затем не выдерживает и смеется.

Богасимов хмыкает: теперь понятны ее мотивы, равно как и то, что с ней проблем не будет, если держать американские спецслужбы подальше. Что ж, каждый имеет право на тихую семейную жизнь с кучей друзей и знакомых. Кто он такой, чтобы осуждать за борьбу за мечты, пусть даже и врага. Он, в конце концов, сам ото всего отказался, поставив на первое место долг и принципы.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на челлендж по строчке из песни:
> 
> Геена огненная ждет гостей.  
> Мне вчера было лень, а сегодня я еду к ней
> 
> (Алвас, ангст)

Алвас всегда был деятельной натурой. Это касалось всего, что могло его заинтересовать, даже если речь шла об обычной вечеринке с приятелями. Он с любопытством вникал в суть любого вопроса, искал интересные решения, ко всему пробовал приложить руку. Поэтому времени с трудом хватало даже на отдых, не говоря уж о размышлениях о жизни и смерти. Двадцати четырех часов в сутки было категорически мало для всего, что хотелось сделать, жизнь неслась со скоростью поезда, и смерть казалась не более, чем словом. А позже – неизбежной, но очень далекой перспективой.

Диагноз стал шоком и поводом для первой действительно тяжелой депрессии: когда все валится из рук, на нее находится удивительно много времени. «Догнали» мысли о смерти и смысле жизни, пришла и апатия: не хотелось ни ускорять, ни отдалять финал.

Но надолго такого настроя не хватило: работа, повышение, новые знакомства. А в приятелях – человек-загадка, за разгадыванием которой забываешь о времени и проблемах. И игра эта вдвойне увлекательна тем, что взаимна. Словно танцы на минном поле, она не давала отвлекаться на ненужные мысли.

А теперь… болезнь прогрессирует, игра вышла на новый уровень, и скоро развязка – пора. Но не уходить же по-английски.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фразу: "Алвас! Это... называется... ТОРТИК?!"

\- А у меня тут День рождения скоро, - заявил Алвас, в очередной раз отрывая Богасимова от работы. – Я подумал, можно устроить что-то вроде вечеринки, ну там пиво, тортик… Придешь?

\- Когда и во сколько? – по-деловому поинтересовался Богасимов.

***  
Богасимов был, как всегда, пунктуален и явился раньше всех остальных гостей. Впрочем, о наличии этих самых «остальных» он не уточнял. Алвас похоже решил ограничиться перечисленными в своеобразном приглашении праздничными атрибутами: под столом стоял ящик пива, на столе – торт. Нет, ТОРТ. Такое огромное безобразие с ужасающим количеством крема Богасимов видел впервые.

\- Алвас! Это... называется... ТОРТИК?!

\- Зато с кремом, - довольно провозгласил именинник, подцепил пальцем этот злополучный крем и отправил его в рот.

А Богасимов в который раз пытался понять, действительно ли его начальник периодически впадал в детство или это чистой воды провокация?


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подарочный новогодний драббл.  
> (Цзуи, Кэт, Хао Лун)

Даже 31 декабря рабочий день официантки в небольшом московском кафе заканчивается в обычное время. В заведении уже давно сидят только несколько завсегдатаев, хозяин-бармен и она с другом. Впрочем, этой отдельно взятой официантке некуда торопиться в новогоднюю ночь: она уже давно не празднует даже собственный день рождения.

Оглядев помещение, слегка украшенное к праздникам, Кэт направилась в подсобное помещение. Сейчас она переоденется, и они с Цзуи пойдут домой. Естественно, замерзнут, засыпят тут же тающим снегом пол в прихожей и будут отогреваться горячим чаем. И наблюдать, как салют на улице красит комнату в разные цвета.

Стоило ей зайти в подсобку, как туда протиснулся Цзуи. На вопросительный взгляд девушки он только с улыбкой протянул ей пакет.

\- Что это?

\- Надень.

\- Зачем?

\- Просто надень и выходи, - и выскользнул обратно.

Ворча что-то о придурковатых любителях сюрпризов, Кэт вытряхнула содержимое пакета на ближайшие ящики и с удивлением обнаружила вечерний наряд. Подавив минутный порыв выйти и придушить назойливого китайца, Кэт вздохнула и принялась переодеваться.

Классическое черное платье село на нее как влитое, белая шаль украшала его и не позволяла девушке замерзнуть. Жемчужные украшения при всей своей простоте смотрелись на удивление изысканно. В зеркале отражалась незнакомая девушка со знакомым лицом. Кэт долго рассматривала эту странную картинку, а затем решительно распустила волосы.

Под одежной обнаружилась сумочка с косметикой. Немного поперебирав смутно знакомые вещицы, девушка остановилась на помаде – ее нанесение представлялось не таким сложным. По крайней мере Кэт знала, что ею мазать.

Наконец, девушка обратила внимание на последнюю часть наряда – туфли, при виде которых ей снова захотелось придушить Цзуи. Шпильки казались привыкшей к спецобуви Кэт непомерно высокими. Так что пришлось пару минут привыкать, чтобы не навернуться по дороге.

«Торжественный выход в свет» сопровождался удивленно-довольными лицами Цзуи и бармена и присвистом оставшихся посетителей, салютовавших Кэт рюмками водки. Это было странно, немного страшно и приятно одновременно.

Бармен жестом фокусника достал из-под стойки бутылку шампанского и три бокала – остальные гости уже не признавали столь легкие напитки. Цзуи подкрутил старое радио, поймав какую-то праздничную программу. Неожиданно домашняя атмосфера в кругу полузнакомых людей заставляла расслабленно улыбаться.

Кэт взглянула на дверь – ту давно закрыли на щеколду, ведь все «свои» уже собрались – и кое-что вспомнила.

\- Ты куда? – удивился Цзуи, глядя, как девушка открывает дверь.

\- Подождите минутку.

Выглянув за дверь, Кэт довольно быстро нашла искомое. Хао Лун стоял, прислонившись к стене соседнего дома, засунув руки в карманы пальто и спрятав лицо в воротник. Кэт никогда не жалела кого-либо, кроме кошек, но сейчас почему-то не смогла оставить все как есть. С трудом подойдя к Хао Луну на проваливающихся в снег каблуках, она ухватила того за рукав и молча потащила в кафе, стойко игнорируя раздраженные вопросы.

Втащив китайца в помещение, Кэт отряхнула снег с туфель, заперла дверь и как ни в чем не бывало обратилась к бармену:

\- У нас найдется еще один бокал?


End file.
